Failure
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: What exactly happened to Cinder when everything went white? My take on how Cinder earned her scars. Part of my 100 Themes Challenge: 20 - Defeated


**It's been a while since I revisited the 100 themes challenge I started! With "A Rose's Last Bloom" done with, that's one less major fic to work on!**

 **This one is just a one-off I'd been working on since someone leaked details about Volume 4's opening on a Facebook post. So, now that we have all seen it, Cinder got a tad scuffed up during her fight with Ruby. We don't exactly know what happened when everything went white, but now she's weak, scarred, and missing an eye apparently. Here's my take on how it happened. If you like this story, let me know with a comment (I read all of them), and I'll see you lads and lasses next time!**

* * *

"WHAT?" Cinder screeched as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light radiating from that brat. She had though of every possible situation, calculated every outcome, all leading up to that moment where she had truly taken over Beacon, but this impudent child had presented something she always thought was a myth.

Salem, her master, had taught her the truth behind the fairy tale of the Four Maidens among others, but even the one who taught her how to be strong never expected someone with silver eyes would throw a curveball at her plan.

As the brightness died down, Cinder looked to where Ruby was once sitting on the ground, devastated by the loss of her friend, the so-called "Invincible Girl", Pyrrha Nikos. The girl was now hovering on her own above her, the white, blinding glow still present in her eye, and encompassing her oversized gardening tool of a weapon.

"You're going to pay for this!" Ruby shouted, her words being spoken by a legion of voices. As she lunged for Cinder, the new Fall Maiden brought her swords up to try and block the strike. It worked at first, stopping the slash from her scythe, but Cinder could feel the intense pressure this attack was pressing on her. She was ready to call for the Dragon, but to her surprise, it had been frozen, by a single glance from Ruby Rose.

"Impossible..." Cinder shuddered before she suddenly felt a white hot burning sensation across her face as she suddenly felt herself in free fall. She cried out in agony, covering her face with one hand as she used a jet of fire to steady her descent. Through the blood across her face, she was somewhat relieved to see that Ruby was not coming after her.

As she hit the ground, she crumpled to her knees, seething as she covered her face, still burning in agony from Ruby's attack. She didn't even look up to see the owners of both sets of footsteps headed her way, but judging by the sound of metal against cobblestone, one had to be Mercury

"C-Cinder?" she could hear Emerald gasp as the thief helped her to a stance.

"What the hell happened up there?" Mercury demanded. "What was that flash?"

"We're going back...to Mistral...Have Adam pull out his men..." Cinder growled out between bouts of pain ebbing from her face.

"What?" Emerald asked in confusion. "What about the rest of Vale? Torchwick and Neo have to had-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Cinder lashed out a hand, catching her subordinate by the throat. Emerald gasped for air, failing to receive any as she was choked by her boss.

"Question me...from here on out...and you pay with your life." Cinder threatened, her voice full of hatred and frustration. Viciously nodding as she kept gagging from her lack of air, Emerald was finally released, the thief taking a moment to reacquaint her lungs with oxygen with a few generously deep breaths. "Now, move."

"I don't think we're going anywhere yet." Mercury spoke up, narrowing his eyes at a new arrival coming their way. Emerald and Cinder turned to watch Qrow Branwen walking towards them. She didn't dare try to mask their identities with her powers like the last time they crossed paths. It was pretty evident by now the Huntsman recognized them by clothing and weapons alone.

The moment Cinder locked eyes with him, Qrow drew his blade, gesturing it at the injured Maiden. Emerald in turn drew her revolvers and took aim, making sure he wouldn't try and attack immediately. "Where. Is. Ozpin?" he glared, his voice cold and threatening.

Cinder could see the fire in his crimson eyes, and thought of another way to get out without a fight. "I think you should be more worried about your guardian...and your niece." she responded, a touch of spite at the last part of her remark.

It worked. Qrow's features softened as his eyes widened in shock. "Ruby! Pyrrha!" he gasped as a sudden burst of light overtook the three younger fighters' visions. When it returned, they saw a single crow soaring from the dissipating light and towards the top of the tower.

"Now, can we go?" Cinder asked again, Mercury taking her arm and helping her towards the pre-determined rendezvous point with Adam and his remaining men.

* * *

"How bad?" Cinder asked, noticing Emerald's brow furrow as she helped remove the bandages.

"Uhm..." was all Emerald responded with, before a glare from Cinder prompted her to talk again. "It's mostly on the left side of your face. It's...not very good."

"Why can't...I see...on that side?" she groaned, already guessing the answer. "Am...I blind in this eye now?"

Emerald bit her lip as she looked at the empty socket, trying not to grimace at the level of how gruesome it looked, even after a couple days recovery. "Worse." she answered. "I-I thought the blood was hiding it...I'm sorry."

"You need not apologize, child."

Emerald felt a hard shiver crawl up her spine at the sound of the voice of Cinder's master. Ever since the now-Fall Maiden had brought her there, as part of her request to take on an apprentice, Salem had always given the thief an eerie feeling whenever she was around. She backed away as the mistress entered Cinder's quarters, up to the bed her protege sat upon. Her face seemed expressionless as she looked down upon the new Maiden, before turning to her subordinate. "May I speak to her in private?" Salem requested.

Emerald was almost surprised the master of her master was asking permission of her, but still looked silently to Cinder for confirmation.

"Go join Mercury...This shouldn't...be long." Cinder wheezed out the order.

"Y-Yes, ma'ams." Emerald bowed as she briskly walked out of the dimly lit bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Milady...I have...failed you." Cinder admitted, hanging her head.

"Oh? In what way, my dear?" Salem asked. "You've claimed the Fall Maiden's power, fell Beacon Tower, defeated Professor Ozpin. I would not call any of that failure."

"The girl..." Cinder tried to explain. "The one...with the...silver eyes..."

"Yes, her." Salem nodded, understanding what her wounded disciple was trying to explain. "It was unexpected that this child was able to use such power to wound you. I doubt even Watts would have foresaw that probability."

"She did this...to me..." Cinder seethed, bringing a hand to her face, wincing in pain at the slightest touch to the wounded side of her face.

"And she will pay for it in due time." Salem agreed. "For now, understand what you have accomplished in Vale is not a failure. Instead, we shall focus on your recovery."

Cinder was confused. This was the first her master had truly cared for her well-being. Still, anything that could soothe the agony her face was still in was better than nothing, and welcomed her master's offer as she sat next to Cinder on her bedside.

"Be prepared. This will hurt." Salem warned as a red glow emanated from her eyes and a glyph formed on her palm.

* * *

Muffled screams coming from the door made Emerald wince as she heard them. Whatever Salem was doing inside Cinder's room to her, it didn't sound pretty. She looked back to Mercury as he glanced out the window overlooking the dark valley the palace sat in. Judging by the squint in his eyes and trying to turn away from the sounds of Cinder's discomfort, he was trying to keep composure from the uncomfortable sounds coming from the room.

"God, what is she doing to her in there?" the thief asked.

"Sounds like me when my dad was replacing my legs." Mercury painfully remembered, before turning back to her. "I'm not the only one thinking this is starting to get pretty fucked, right?"

Emerald cast a downcast look to the floor, remembering what had transpired in Vale not long ago. "I never expected to take it to this level myself." she admitted. "When she said she needed my skills, I expected for a heist; not...well..."

"Beautiful mayhem?"

Both young adults turned to the sudden intrusion of the insane co-conspirator in Salem's circle: Tyrian. The moment they met him, both Emerald and Mercury got a multitude of bad feelings from him. "Whether you saw it coming or not, you're in preeeetty deep now." he grinned wickedly, pulling them both in uncomfortably close. "But don't get so down, kiddos! You haven't even seen what kind of fun's coming next!" Tyrian shouted, cackling in both their ears to join the bloodcurdling wails from Cinder's room. Emerald and Mercury locked eyes, and a knowing glance was cast between them, sending the same message to both parties.

There was no backing out now.


End file.
